Me! A Witch! A Draco Malfoy Love Story
by MultiPandaBears
Summary: Thirteen year old Elizabeth Ridell led a somewhat normal life-That is, until she runs into Albus Dumbledore, who tells her all about who she really is. Follow her as she faces many problems, meets a handsome Malfoy, and faces her father. Sucky summary...
1. Chapter 1

Me? A Witch? A Draco Malfoy Love Story

Well, I just thought of this and... Nevermind here's the first chapter!

Chapter one: PANCAKES!

"Honey, time to get up!" My Mother called from downstairs in a sing-song voice. I slowly opened my eyes and groaned-I really didn't want to get up today..I must have tuned out my mom, the next thing i know, she's screaming at me.

"Elizabeth Aine Ridell! Get out of bed right now or you won't get your pancakes!" Dont get me wrong, I freakin love pancakes, but I was pretty pissed that I had to get up so early, I mean, it's a weekend and I don't even go to school. Grrr... I finally sat up in bed and jumped out of bed in my Spongebob PJs, suddenly forgeting my anger and getting all jitteriness back. Haha. Jitteriness. I sprinted down the stairs, all the while screaming 'PANCAKES!' . I sat, grabbed a couple of pancakes before smothering them in syrup. My mom giggled. "Would you like some pancakes with your syrup?" I laughed before stabbing a fork in them and shoving them in my mouth. When I was on my last pancake, I decided to get outta this house..

"Hey mom," I said in between chunks of pancake. "Could I go out for a walk? I've been researching the snapping turtle and people have been sayin' theres a couple over there at the lake." My mother glanced over at me, then sighed, "That's fine just...be careful." I nodded at her, put on my white jacket with the purple butterfly on the front (it was my fav)opened the door and ran out. Putting my hands behind my back, I started wondering about things, just like I always do when Im alone. 'Hmm.. I think I'll stop at the park.' I began to wonder,'I hope he's there...' As I changed my direction torwards the park I began to wonder again.. 'Now that I think of it, I look nothing like Mom,' I thought to myself. 'I mean look at us, she has shoulder-length blonde hair that she always puts in a bun, and hazel eyes that will get any guy to look at her, hehe' She is all about manners, but luckily has a sence of humor! (but it's pretty small, heehee) Me, well, I'm a different story. I have dark brown hair that reaches a little above my waist. I also have blue eyes, and mom says they look just like the ocean. I'm always jittery, that's probably why no one here likes me...except for...Gaara... This might sound a bit weird, but Gaara is a ghost, and only I can see him. He always tells me he died because some drunk collage kids killed him on accident. He is also 15 years old.' I kept walking, putting my hands behind my head all cool like. 'Wait. If I don't look like my mom... do I look like my father?' I had never had a father, my mom says- I was cut off. I ran into somebody, falling back on my butt.

"Watch where your going, loser!" I heard from above me. I slowly glanced up, though I already knew who it was...The Harley Triplets- the exact bullies Everybody is terrified of...except me. I chose to stay away from them. "Oh look who it is- cheese face hahaha!" "She's so ugly, I mean, just look at her hair!" I tried to ignore them, but the insults kept coming.

"Cant even go to school cause shes so scared!"I felt myself getting more and more angrier every single insult.

"Look at her, she's so scared, she won't even look at us!"

"What a wimp."

"Don't even get me started on her mom-" I snapped. I didn't even know what I did, they ran like

somebody just got there head chopped off. I ignored this, and kept walking to the park. I found my I-pod in

my pocket, closed my eyes and started to listen to some music. Little did I know, the next few hours would

change my life.

When I finally realized I was at the park, I opened my eyes and immediately looked for Gaara. I finally saw him sitting on a swing, slowly kicking his feet, which, to people who couldn't see him, it would look like the swing was moving by itself. Haha. I sat down in the swing next to him and smiled. He turned his head to look at me and grinned.

"It's been a while, eh? So what's up?" he asked cheerfully.

"Eh, the usual. Just got up from bed. OOH! We had PANCAKES! I might have had a little too much syrup, but they were still good!"

He chuckled. "I didn't realize." he used a little too much sarcasm. "Hey, I've gotta go, ok? Im gonna go visit my grandpa up there." He pointed towards the sky.

I nodded. "Okay. I was going to the lake anyway. Bye, Gaara! See you later!" I stood up and pranced in the direction of James Lake


	2. Chapter 2

Me? A Witch? A Draco Malfoy love story

Chapter Two

After a few minutes of screaming, skipping and waving my arms all around the place, I was finally there. A huge grin swept across my face as I ran into the overgrown clearing that was surrounding the lake. A while back, I found a few newspapers in my Mom's office, and they were talking all about James Lake being famous for all the cherry blossom trees, and how they were so beautiful in the spring. Luckily, there was a map on the back of it that I used to find this place. I wish I had a camera, since right now it WAS spring, and the specks of pink on the ground were just so pretty, same with the trees. The trees... I looked around for my favorite tree, it was the biggest but easy to climb, which was one of my favorite activities to do around here. I quickly found it, but decided to leave it alone today, and instead take a dip in the lake, which I had never done before. I hopped over to the dock over looking the lake, made it so that my right foot was hovering over the dark water.

"I wouldnt do that if I were you, that James Lake is simply full of leeches." I whipped my head to face this person. He was a man. I very odd man at that, too. He had thin silver robes underneath light blue open robes overlaying the silver ones. His hair was long and gray, and went lower than his hips. His beard was the same as his hair on his head, only his also gray beard was wrapped in a light blue ribbon. I kinda lol'd at this, cuz it made him look like he had a ponytail on his face- a long one at that.

"Ah...your Elizabeth Ridell, (NOT riddle, RIE-DELL) I am going to go and have a little talk with your

Mother, would you like to join me?" He then chuckled, he must have seen me staring at him, because he looked at me and chuckled.

He started to walk away. I was fighting between going with him or running away screaming, 'RAPIST!'. I decided to go with him since he was nice Enough, since I knew KA-RA-TE and could take em down. There was also this little twinkle in his eyes that made me want to believe everything he says. We walked

out of the clearing, I was a little bit behind him most of the way.

"How do you know my Mom?" I asked him.

"Oh yes! She was such a wonderful child. Just fell in love with the wrong person..." he trailed off, and before I could ask him about that, he told me something else. "Oh my, i'm sorry! I forgot to tell you my name! It's Albus Dumbledore, but you can just call me Dumbledore." he chuckled. I nodded, and started to play with my stud earrings shaped like a star. We walked in silence for

most of the way, until Dumbledore decided to break that silence.

"Would you care for a lemon drop? Ive actually grown quite fond of them" he seemed to be

hinting something, but i ignored him and nodded happily. He tossed one over his shoulder, and I caught it

with ease, popping it in my mouth just like Dumbledore.

When we got home, you could tell, trust me. Mom had an intercom thingy, standing on the front porch, screaming, 'ELIZABETH! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, PLEASE COME BACK AND DO NOT COMMIT SUICIDE, WE ALL LOVE YOU!' Thank the lord we had some sucky police men on this little island. Yeah, you heard me, island. I have lived on this island since i was 11 months old. If you were to ask me why, i

wouldn't be able to tell you why. I just don't know. Well, anyways, this little flashback is OVER. My Mom instantly saw me, but she didn't run over to me like i expected, she completely ignored me, she was too

busy having a little staring contest with Dumbledore. i took this as my sign to go, so i told my Mom i would

be in my bedroom if she needed me, and ran upstairs to my bedroom. I collapsed on my bed with a book i

found on my shelf, and you couldn't read the title, it was blurred. After about 5 minutes of reading it, i

realized it was boring, so i threw it against the wall and laughed. I heard a door slam. ha-ha, moms mad. I

quietly cracked the door, just a little so that I could hear what they were saying. Unfortunately, i could only

hear i small bit of what they were saying.

"She's too young-" "All the other kids could-" " Witches are-" "FINE! Honey, come here!" My eyes got huge, and i tip toed down the stairs. Feeling the tension between the two, i quietly sat in the armchair in front of them. "Honey, we need to talk. Do you remember, when you were little, I told you bedtime stories about wizards and witches, and how they had wands and could cast spells and make potions?" I nodded, suddenly getting excited.

"OOH! Also, the one about Lily and James Potter, that was amazing! Oh, and also the one about

Voldemort, and his brother, Vladimir... How did you make those up, anyway?" She looked up at me sadly,

somehow wishing i didn't bring that up.

"Oh, honey, I didn't make that up." "Well, then who did? I mean, that couldn't possibly be true, right?" Dumbledore looked at me oddly, then sighed. "No one did, honey." She started to fret. "Y-You mean its true?" She nodded. "HAHAHAHA! YOU GOT ME MOM, YOU REALLY DID!" I was clutching my stomach, tears slowly coming

out of my eyes and running down my face.

"Wait- you don't believe us?"

"Of course, Mom! Why in the world would i believe that!"

"Dumbledore." Was all my mom said. I saw starting to get a little suspicious... Dumbledore stood up, pulled a wand out of his hand and said, "Accio." A brown rat then

"EWWW! If your just trying to gross me out, then you had better STOP!" He chuckled and whispered,

"Vero Vereto" The rat slowly morphed into a cup.

"Oh my god..." I whispered. "I believe you now." Dumbledore chuckled and then said, "Evenesco." The rat disappeared.

"Okay, let me tell you the you the rest. Wizards and Witches go to schools. There names are Hogwarts,

Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. Well, let me just get it out... You are a Witch, and the man beside me is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oh and...one m-more thing... your father is the very man people fear more than Voldemort... Vladimir.

"W-WHAT!" My scream echoed throughout the house. Dumbledore put his hand on my shoulder, but it didn't help at all. My eyes got wide and i almost, almost started hyperventilating. After like fifteen minutes, i had finally calmed down and accepted the fact that he was my father. Yuck.

I was really bummed, my bottom lip was sticking out and i looked like a little kid who wanted that freaking huge lollipop. Dumbledore was taking something out of his pocket. Of course, I got a little suspicious... "Oh my gosh! Mom hide, hes got a gun! No, even worse! He's getting his wand! WE ARE SO GOING TO DIE!" Dumbledore just looked at me and chuckled.

"No, no, I was just getting this letter out to give to you." He laughed loudly and handed the yellowish letter

to me. I took it and, right before i opened it, i asked him, (Which caused him to laugh again)

"One question." "Yes...?"

"Will it blow up in my face, or will a rat pop up?" I kept a straight face, i was serious. Honestly. He laughed and said, "You will certainly be a nice addition!" I gave him a look that practically said 'Huh?' He simply

Told me, "Just open the letter." I nodded, and ripped the letter open, (I was sweating with anticipation) but

was quite surprised when there wasn't anything there, except my name. Then, everything started

appearing on the letter in emerald green ink.

It had said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Ridell,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and

Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

"WOO-HOO! IM GONNA GET TA GO TO A FREAKING WIZARD SCHOOL, AND GET A WAND, AND MAKE POTIONS, AND-" I stopped suddenly, realizing they were both staring at me... Dumbledore then

told me I didn't have to send an owl, since i didn't have one. He also told me that i'd be joining the third

years, since i was thirteen. (he already explained to me what the houses were and all about the years) He

then left, but he told Mom that he'd be back tomorrow morning at 8:00 AM sharp. Hearing that, I sprinted

off to bed. I then set my alarm to 5:00 am and fell into a dreamless sleep.

TOMORROW MORNING AT 5:00

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

"UHHH, GO AWAY." BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"OH MY GOD, THATS IT!" I hollered. I then heard the sound of shattering glass and screeching metal. My

eyes opened, fast. I sat up in bed as fast as a freaking roadrunner. I whipped my head in the direction the sound came from. The alarm clock. It was smashed beyond repair, and shattered glass was all over the

floor and on my beside table. I then saw what scared my the most- my own hand print was indented in the

metal. I covered my mouth in surprise and to stop myself from screaming at the top of my lungs. I slowly

calmed myself down, coming to a conclusion that my witch powers or whatever did that. I slowly climbed

out of bed, trying not to wake up my Mom who was in the room down the hall. I tip toed to my closet,

where i slowly put on a white dress with purple on the hem. The sleeves reached my elbows, and the

whole dress reached just above my knees. (as i said, its in the middle of spring) I carefully opened the door

just enough to slide my thin body through it. I then continued to tip toe down the stairs watching out for the

creaky parts on the stairs, for I memorized them when i was 10. When I reached the bottom of the steps,

I grabbed a granola bar and my white jacket with the purple butterfly on it. I wrote a note to Mom, simply

saying, I'll be right back, don't worry. I then slipped out the door quickly, and ran, once again heading towards the park, nibbling on my strawberry granola bar.

When I finally reached the park, i screamed, as loud as I can, "GAARA!" Within like, three seconds, I heard a voice from behind me,

"Geez , Liz, do you have to be so load?" i turned around, just to see his flaming red hair and him rubbing his ear as if it was hurt.

"Yes, I do. Anyway, GUESS WHAT!" I screamed right in his ear, just to upset him, ha-ha. He glared at me,

before saying,

"What?"

"Well, im a Witch! Betcha I the only Witch or Wizard you've ever met!" I gave him a little thumbs up, hah. "Well, actually you'd lose that bet. When I was alive I had a friend, his name was Daniel. But he totally

forgot about me when he went to that stupid wizarding school, it was Durmstrang..."

"Well, i'm going to Hogwarts!"

"Why are you happy about that! You'd never get to see me again!" His voice got higher. "Calm down, Gaara! Jeeze! I've got a plan. Since only I can see you, (unless you use that ability that you told me about, the one where you can make everyone see you) you can sneak on the train to Hogwarts,

and you could go with me!"

"HOLY CHEESE! YOUR BRILLIANT!" He screamed.

"My gosh, Gaara, you say I'm loud? OH MY! Look at the time! i'd better get goin! Don't worry, I'll be back!" I sprinted off towards my house, where Mom would probably try to kill me, but whatever.

15 MIN. LATER-AT HOME

I had finally got home, with a new record of 15 minutes. YAY! I opened the door slowly, peeking my head

in the door. "I'M HOME!" My voice echoed threw the house.

"H-HONEY, COME H-HERE NOW, PLEASE." I immediately noticed the fright and worry in her voice. I ran

upstairs and into my room, where her muffled sobs were coming from.

I cautiously walked into the room, where I ran up to my mom who was holding something that i couldn't see since her back was to me.

"Mom, whats wrong?"

"Did you do this?" she showed me the alarm clock that I had smashed this morning.

"Well, yeah, I thought all Witches and Wizards could do that."

"No honey, they can't. Only really bad Wizards or Witches can do this or people that are related to really bad Wizards or Witches.."

"S-S-So I'm a bad Witch?" I asked tearing up.

"NO! Of course not! It's just that your father is a really, really bad Wizard"

"Oh. So, what exactly did I do to that?" I said gesturing to the broken alarm clock.

"Um...You used what is called Dark Magic. People who can use this dont have to use wands. You can

use it whenever you really try. It usually comes out of your hands, and looks purple or black, but, with

mastery, you can make it come out of any one of your body parts you want, and make it any color. This

magic can really hurt people, if you want it to." As she said this, I wasn't upset, or angry, I was actually overjoyed. I mean, who doesn't want that? it sounds so cool! And it DOES NOT MEAN YOUR BAD,

EITHER! Mom looked really upset about it, so I tried too.

"You may not tell anyone about this, do you understand?" I nodded. There was a knock on the door. I ran

down stairs and opened the door, which revealed Dumbledore. He simply said, "Are you ready?" I nodded.

We told Mom bye and Dumbledore showed me what aperating (Sp?)... I think I almost died...Honestly.

He told me all about Diagon Alley, and all of the stores there. Right before we got there, I pulled out the

letter that contained all I needed for Hogwarts. It had been modified since I needed years 1 threw 3.

What it said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Uniform:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Course Books:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The standard Book of Spells (Grade 1- 3)

By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic (Years 1-3) By Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory (Years 1-3)

By Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration By Emeric Switch

A Advanced Guide to Transfiguration

By Albert Ikle

One Thousand Herbs and Fungi (Years 1-3)

By Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions (Years 1-3)

By Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Years 1-3)

By Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

By Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 Cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)

1 Glass set or Crystal Phials

1 Telescope

1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl, OR a cat OR a toad

"Soooooo, where are we going first?" I asked Dumbledore after we finally got out of The Leaky Cauldron, 'cause everybody wanted to talk to him, more people wanted to just shake hands with him. "We have to go to Gringotts first, thats the wizard bank. Your Grandmother on you Mothers side left you a lot of money." As we walked to Gringotts, i was amazed at everything. People my age were also getting there things for school, too. It was really crowded, and people kept running into me, or elbowing

me...And I screamed at a few of 'em, too. When we got to Gringotts, I almost ran. Literally. There

were short elf looking things in business suits, running around like deranged animals. Dumbledore must

have saw my face, cause he told me, "They're Goblins." He chuckled. Either those Goblins had some

extremely good ears, or Dumbledore had one loud chuckle, because everyone turned around to look at

us. Then everyone started to whisper to themselves. Dumbledore just continued with his business, or

rather, our business, and walked up to one of the desks that a Goblin was sitting at.

"Excuse me, but we have come to take some money out of Ms. Elizabeth Ridell's vault. Here is the key."

Dumbledore handed the Goblin a golden key. The Goblin only said, "Follow me." He brought us to a big,

silver door. Once he opened it, there was a narrow stone passageway that had railroad tracks on the floor,

and trust me, they went everywhere! The little Goblin whistled, and a wooden cart appeared in front of us. He (or she) said, "Hop on." Dumbledore ushered me to get in, so I did, Dumbledore got in next, and the

little Goblin got in last. I couldn't keep track of where we were going, we made so many twists and turns, I

honestly couldn't tell. Well the rest of Gringotts was boring, I got a whole bunch of bronze, silver and gold

coins. Dumbledore explained to me what they were and how much they cost. As we left the huge building,

I asked him where we were goin next.

"We are going to go get your uniform at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. But I won't be able to go in with you." He chuckled.

"What do you mean...?" I asked him suspiciously.

He chuckled and said to me, "You'll find out soon." We walked in silence the rest of the way. After about twenty minutes, we got there. I began to walk in, as Dumbledore stayed behind.

"Oh, come on, Dumbledore, you'll be fine!" After about five minutes of persuading him, he agreed to go in, but he told me that I might now like what I saw. Right when we walked in, a lady (who I thought was

Madam Malkin's) started screaming at Dumbledore so loud and so fast, I couldn't hear her. After seeing

The look on Dumbledores' face, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I busted out laughing, right then and there. I

eventually fell to the floor, clutching the belly, tears coming out of my eyes. Unknowingly to me, a boy with

bleach blond hair was peering around the corner at me in awe.

After Dumbledore had left, Madam Malkins walked over to me with a big smile on her face. She then took out a piece of paper and started to ask me questions, the whole time, the boy was listening, interested in

my answers to those odd questions "Okay, are you a pureblood or a half-blood?" she asked me. Dumbledore had told me that I was a pureblood, so that's what I told her.

"Hmmm... Who are your parents?" My eyes got wide, Mom said that I couldn't tell anyone who my parents were.

"Uhm..." I said looking down at my hands, my blood started to rush up to my face. "I can't tell you who my parents are, but you can write down Dumbledore, sorry." She asked me a whole flurry of questions, then started to measure me. As soon as she was done, I bought my robes and ran out to Dumbledore, who was waiting there for me.

"Where are we goin' now?" I said putting my hands behind my back.

DRACOS POV:

She was beautiful. I caught her name, Elizabeth. Her hair was nice, too. I hope she goes to Hogwarts, although I've never seen her there... A pureblood, huh? That's good. We dont need those stupid

mudbloods running around. But, what was that all about? She wouldn't tell Madam Malkins her parents

name! Just who are her parents anyway?

ELIZABETHS POV:

"Now we are going to Flourish and Blotts, thats where your books will be." I jumped up and down, a grin plastered to my face. I found out Flourish and Blotts was boring. Bleh. Well, we got all the books, (which were freaking heavy) and made our way to the most exciting place of the day- Ollivanders.

"I'M GONNA GET MY WAND, IM GONNA GET MY WAND!" I was bubbling with joy. When we finally got there, Dumbledore walked me in. I didn't see anybody, maybe he wasn't there. Just as I was about to scream, IS ANYBODY HERE?, I heard a soft, velvet voice say, "Welcome, Elizabeth, I've been waiting for the day I would finally get to meet you." I whipped my head in the direction his voice was coming from, and there he was, looking at me with a smile on his face, tape measure in his right hand.

"I remember the day your father and uncle came here, they got the same wands; Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Wow. Very powerful wand indeed. But in the wrong hands.., You wouldnt believe-" "Enough." Dumbledore boomed cutting Ollivander off. He nodded, then started measuring me, mumbling to himself. After 30 minutes of him picking out wands and handing them to me, then taking them away and tossing them in the now huge pile if wands. He then got a wand that looked...different. It was white, unlike the other ones. It also had a purple vine wrapped around where you put your hands. He said, loud enough fir me to hear him, "Ten-and-a-half inches. One phoenix tail feather,powdered dragon scales, and, very rare, ground up unicorn horn. Hmmm... This one is quite odd. Its the only one like this. Very powerful.. He handed it to me, and told me to wave it around. As soon as did, a light purple light emitted from it. "It's yours." "YAY! I GOT A WAND AND I CAN ACTUALLY USE IT!" Ollivander chuckled, while Dumbledore smiled. We payed seven gold Galleons, and left, heading towards some pet shop, I didn't read the sign. Dumbledore waited at the cashiers desk, where he was waiting for me and talking to the cashier. I walked through the many isles of pets, but none of 'en just clicked. As I was walking, I saw a man with what looked like an animal, and I walked up to him to ask what he was doing.

"Well, Imma go and kill this cat, cuz it's da runt." he showed me a black cat with cerulean blue eyes, and a pink nose. It clicked.

"I'll buy it!"

"Sorry Hun, but no can do. I was told by my boss to kill it."

"Look," I pleaded with the man, "I'll pay you double-no- TRIPLE for it, and you can just tell your boss that you did your deed." he sighed, then handed it to me. I gave him 15 Galleons, and left with Dumbledore, hiding the cat, which I named Kelahlah. (KEY-LA-LA) We then apperated home, (Bleh) I brought Keylahlah upstairs and made a little bed for her, excited for tomorrow, Dumbledore told me to go to platform 9 and 3 quarters, In London, at King's Cross, then he left. I then went to bed early, since I had really gotten a workout today, haha.

I hope you like it! This is a re-do!

Btw, I love you all!'


	3. Chapter 3

Me? A Witch?-chapter 3

HOPE YOU LIKE IT! XD

I woke up the next morning, throwing on my robes as fast as I could, I just couldn't wait. I practically galloped downstairs with excitement. I yelled for Mom to get up. About five minutes later, she slowly walked downstairs still in her PJ's, and I busted out laughing right then. She turned toward me and glared, but soon started laughing once i threw a mirror in her face, ha ha. After that little laughing fit i had, My stomach growled, and i rushed to the fridge, tossing all the nasty stuff out. Yep, I'm pretty picky. Little did i know, Mom was looking at me like i was an idiot. I glanced back at her and said,

"What?" She just giggled and told me,

"You _do_ know we have donuts on the table, but don't worry, I already-"

"DONUTS!" I sprinted over to where they were, mom bought every flavor... HAAHAA! I ran upstairs with the box in my hand, and yelled over my shoulder, "I love you Mom! I'll be back in a minute!" She stared after me before saying,

"What are you going to do this time?" I giggled hysterically.

"I'm gonna see how many donuts i can annihilate in a minute." I ran into my bedroom and slammed the door shut behind me. I tossed one at Keylahlah and eat the others happily. I then tossed them in one of corners of my bedroom, which was very messy, and went back downstairs patting my belly happily.

"Are you happy now?" My Mom giggled.

"Very. I'm gonna go for a little stroll in the park, since we have three hours left, ok?" She sighed. "

Yes, but be home on time." I nodded and sprinted out the door, heading for the park to get Gaara, giggling my head off, and ignoring the weird stares i got because of my outfit. I just stuck my tongue out at them.

"GAARA!" I screamed. He immediately popped up behind me.

"Always with the screaming, huh?" I nodded.

"Oh, you know your happy you get to go with me!" He sighed, but eventually nodded.

"So, you got all of your stuff?" I asked. He just stared at me as if i was a stupid idiot. "Oh, sorry." As we were on my street, i screamed.

"What?" Gaara asked, panicking.

"The band!"

"Oh."

Yes, you heard me,_ band._ Yeah, me and a couple of my guy friends made one two years ago. I would either sing or play the guitar, but mostly sing. Jared is really hyper, he has a blond Mohawk with green tips, and brown eyes. He plays the guitar, too. J.J. is quiet, but kind once you get to know him. He has brown hair that covers one eye and blue eyes. J.J plays the drums. And Austin. Austin has black hair in a bowl cut that wraps around his face, and green eyes hes the geek. He plays the keyboard or guitar, it doesn't really matter. I'm trying to convince him to do both of them at one time...but failing horribly. Gr.. We sprinted to Jared's house, because that's where they _always_ go. Always. When we got there, I had my hands on my knees, catching my breath, whereas Gaara was waiting for me. I did finally catch my breath, then walked over to the big wooden door and kicked it. That's how they knows its me, ha ha. I heard three male voices say, "Liz?", then heard three pairs of feet run to the door, but Jared was the first to answer.

"LIZ! WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?" He yelled as he picked me up and started swinging me around in circles.

"OK, first of all, I think my ears are bleeding. Second of all, I am about to throw up because of you swinging me everywhere. And third, Ive got something important to tell you." I answered, my face slightly green. He then sheepishly put me down as J.J. patted my shoulder, and Austin handed me a couple sheets of paper. I looked at him curiously, then he told me,

"Its your math homework. I got bored and i saw it lying on the coffee table.." He looked down guiltily, but when I told him it was just fine, he perked up again.

"But...I wont be needing it." They all looked at me weirdly. I walked into the living room (Gaara following unseen) and sat on the brown fuzzy couch, and told them-everything.

"WHAT?" They all yelled, even J.J. I looked down, but then had another great idea.

"Guys! I know what we can do!" I yelled not giving them a chance to talk. "Well, when I was shopping for wizard stuff, we had to get animals to communicate with our family! So, I can send letters to you guys! All you have'ta do is write a letter back and give it to my cat, Keylahlah!" We all cheered, Gaara did, but it was a sarcastic one, and i gave him a warning look. We talked for a while, came up with ways to practice away from each other, which were definitely gonna work... or ill probably die. We then parted ways, me and Gaara running home after realizing we only have 30 minutes left.

"Where were you!" My Mom half-yelled at me, not seeing Gaara. I began pleading with her, but she finally believed me after I told her i had to say goodbye to my band. Since we lived on a small island, we ran to the docks, where a boat was waiting for us. I then got scared, because I am deathly afraid of large bodys of water. We boarded the boat and the stupid driver yelled at me for not sitting down, and Gaara snickered and said,

"You just got told!" I gave him and evil look before trying not to freak out and have a spaz attack 'cause of all the water. I covered my eyes the whole way.

"Honey, we're here." I heard what had to be her shifting to look at me. I then heard her stifle a laugh.

"Oh shut up." I uncovered my eyes and we got off the stupid ugly boat. I didn't even talk to the driver. Yep, I can tell hes so offended...oh wait... Hes gone. Aw. When we stepped off, i immediately was amazed at the train station. I heard Mom mutter,

"I didnt even know there was a dock by here." I then saw a flash of some white-ish color run past me, but ignored it.

"Oooh! Mom! I see platform 5!" We walked over to it, then kept walking, looking for platform 9 and 3 quarters. It then occured to me that there were a lot of other people dressed like me. YAY! My fellow Wizards and Witches!

"Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten...TEN? WAIT WHAT?" I hollered, and people turned to look at me. I then started walking backwards. "Ten...Nine?" Gaara then stepped in front of me before saying,

"Somethings wrong here.." I was soooo tempted to scream, 'WELL NO DUH SHERLOCK!' But I knew i would be in deep poo-poo. He then walked up to the brick thingy dividing the two platforms and eyed it suspiciously. He then poked it, and to my amazement, his finger went right through it. "HOLY CHIZZ! HOW'D YA DO THAT?" I yelled, un knowingly causing a certain bleach blonde to look at me.

DRACOS

'There she is! That girl from Madam whats-her-faces robes! But...why did she just yell at nothing? Almost as if she saw something i didn't. Oh, shut up, Draco! Anyways, back to the point. Just why is she coming to Hogwarts if she should be at least a Third-year? She probally is just _really_ tall for her age. Yeah thats it.' He then felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked away from the girl and up at the culprit who hit him...His Father.

"Pay attention, Boy!" I nodded, then followed my dad to platform 9-Towards the girl.

LUCIUS POV::

As I was talking to my son, Draco, I soon noticed he was gazing towards something and_not_ listening to me, which I soon found out to be a young lady about his age. The odd thing was, as soon as i glanced at her, my Dark Mark started aching, which it never has before...Odd. I wanted to get a closer look at her, maybe she was a Death Eater too. So I _tapped _Draco with my beautiful staff, then grabbed him by the sleeve, and pulled him toward the girl, not even paying attention to her Mother. But after further inspection, I gasped. (Well, inside my head) It was my masters run-away wife. Well, i have two masters, but hmph.

ELIZABETH'S POV::

"Honey, someones coming towards us..." Mom whispered, making me tear my eyes off of Gaara, as I was watching him excitedly. When i looked at Mom, i saw that she was shaking slightly.

"Are you going to talk to 'em?" I told her as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I noticed Mom begin to sweat, as i sighed and held my hands up in defeat.

"Fine, fine. I'll just have'ta use my charm and make them GO AWAY. Tee-hee!" I watched them with a little smile, and i noticed, that the boy was pretty cute.I chuckled. 'Too bad i have to get rid of 'em, that man looks weird. He needs some wrinkle cream, that's for sure.' As they reached us, i smiled and tilted my head. 'Use the charm, Liz, use the charm.'

"Hello young lady, my name is Lucius Malfoy, and this is my son, Draco Malfoy." The weird man said, full of pride. I nearly gagged.

"Im Elizabeth, plesure to meet you." I was about to say more (To get this creep off of me), but _nooo, somebody _just _has _to pop up, right in the middle of my _charm! _

_"LIZZY! YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!" _A familiar voice said from my right. I could tell he was running to me 'cause i could hear his footsteps. I turned my head slightly, and sighed. Jared. As he was about to hug me, or whatever act he was about to perform, I grabbed his forearm and flung him over me, making him hit his back on the pavement on the opposite side of me. I looked down at him.

"Liz! How _could _you?" He said with fake tears in his eyes, he always does this to me. I looked at him with a sheepish grin..

"Sorry. Reflex.." I pulled him up. He hugged me (Of course) and i kept telling him to get off.

"OH, I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT MY COUSIN!" Did i mention we were cousins? (Hes adopted)

"Ok, whatever. So...What did you come here for, bucko?" I asked, playfully hitting his shoulder. He offered me something in a light blue blanket.

"ITS YOUR KITTY-CAT! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE IT?" I gasped. I cant believe i forgot it!

"Keylahlah! Im so sorry! I will love you forever and never, ever forget you again!" I said as i snuggled her. Jared looked at me, as if asking for something.

"Who's a good boy? You are! You are! Now go home like a good boy!" I said as i threw him a couple of Twizzlers. (Did i tell you that hes 16?) He took them greedily, and ran off screaming, "TWIZZLERS!" I chuckled and looked back at Mom. She was talking to that Lucius dude awkwardly, but the cute guy, Draco was staring at me...OH YEAH! 'No! Stop it, Liz! A guy that hot has to have a girlfriend, duh! Or at least be some kind of player..That's suckish.' I turned my attention back to Gaara. He wasn't there.I ran to the platform, leaving my stuff with Mom, and began looking for him.

"Gaara! Garra! Gaara?" I whispered, hopefully no one would hear me. "Oh i see, he must've gone through it..."

"Who? Your Boyfriend? Oh, that sucks. Haha im just kidding. Do you have a boyfriend?" A male voice said. I whipped my head around to face him. Draco? It _was_ Draco! 'Why is he asking me that? Unless...Wait, Wait! Answer the question. Yeah. Simple.'

"No, i dont have a boyfriend. And im lookin' for...My friend!" answered, blushing and chewing on a Twizzler.

"Oh." He smiled, then frowned. "Whats that?" He pointed to my half-eaten Twizzler. I gasped, the half-eatin twizzler falling out of my mouth dramatically.

"You...You don't know what a TWIZZLER IS?' He nodded. Oh...Dumbledore told me this! Most pureblood Wizards and Witches don't know anything about muggle contraptions and foods. "Well," I said explaining to him,

"This is a Twizzler. Its muggle candy called lickerish. Its yummy. Try one!" He refused, but i eventually shoved one in his mouth, and he loved it, and took my whole box of them. He seemed to be hiding them from his Dad, though.

"Come on Mom, lets go." I yelled at her from my spot at the platform with Draco.

"Well, how do you get there?" Mom asked. Jeeeeeze, Mom! I pointed to the platform.

"You run. You jump though this." I pointed at the platform. "And...Your there. Lets go!" She looked at me oddly.

"Um...You go on. If I go there, i might see some people I really don't need or want to see..." I said OK, reluctantly. I hugged her for practically 10 minutes, and she finally let go.I told her i loved her 50 Million times, and left so that i wouldnt have to see her cry. I took a deep breath, and ran at the platform, Draco went before me. I closed my eyes. As i prepared to hit brick, and crack my head open, i went _through _something. I slowly opened my eyes...

WOOOOOO-HOOOOO! DONE! HOPE YOU GUYS AND LADIES LURVE IT! iT TOOK FOREVER! :P =D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! Sorry this took soooo long to upload please forgive me! *Puppy dog eyes* Well then, on to the story!

When I went through the wall, I felt this weird tingly feeling...ma-bob. Kind of like when you get the goosebumps, you know? Well, anyways, I didn't realize I passed through the wall until somebody poked me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes and whipped my head around to see who caused the pokiness. It was a boy, he looked the same age as me and Draco. He had black messy hair, round glasses, and an odd lightning scar/scratch on his forehead. (AN: I bet you cant guess who he is!) As I looked at him curiously, his eyes widened and he had a slight blush on his pale cheeks.

"Uhm...Uh, sorry, I just thought...Well i actually don't know what I was thinking. But, I wonder. Are you a first year?" He asked scratching the back of his head nervously. I grinned.

"Nah, I'm a third year at Hogwarts, but my first year being at a wizarding school. I...Bet that's confusing. Well, anyways, I'm Elizabeth, but just call me Liz, 'kay?" I said holding my hand out for him to shake. He did, and also told me his name. "Harry...Potter? Hmm...I've never heard that name before," I said rubbing my chin as if i had a mustache, although that _would_ be cool. He tilted his head at me, and i laughed. He looked at me weirdly, and asked,

"Why are you in your robes already?" I shrugged.

After a while of talking to Harry, I just randomly poked his scar-thingy. He gave me a curious look before asking, "Hey, what was that for?" I just laughed at him.

"Well, it was just sitting there! It was taunting me! I can hear it now, 'Liz, Liz, why don't you poke me? Oh I know why, your too weak'!" He looked at me and laughed. He was about to say something else, but the train blew the warning whistle.

"Oh no, come on Liz, we have to get on the bus! Plus, you can meet my friends!" Harry half-yelled grabbing my hand and leading me to the red and black train.

"Okie dokie!"

Before we got on the bus some random dude took our stuff and put it somewhere so that it would be at Hogwarts or, at least that's what he told me as I tried to take my stuff back, thinking he was a robber or something. Harry brought me to a compartment, (I was too lazy to see which number) which held a red-head and a bushy-haired brunette, the red-head being a guy, and the brunette a girl.

"Who's she?" Said Mr. Red-head as he stuffed his face with odd-looking candy. Harry grinned and told them,

"This is Elizabeth, I met her at the platform."

"Hey, Elizabeth." The red-head and brunette said simultaneously. I waved my hand and said,

"Oh, call me Liz please." They both responded with a 'Okay' then the red-head resumed eating candy, and Ms. Brunette looked back down at one of her many books, which were all scattered around her.

"That's Ron," Harry said, gesturing at the red-head, "And that's Hermione." I nodded."

"Soooo...He likes candy. A lot, and she likes books?" I asked Harry. He nodded. I then realized that we were both still standing, so we sat down. (Of course) After more talking and getting to know everybody, until Ron asked me,

"So...I bet you were so surprised when you realized that he was _the_ Harry Potter, huh? 'Cause I sure was."

"Well, actually, today is the first day I've ever heard that name. Is he like, famous or something?" Ron looked at me as if I was a weirdo alien from space or something.

"You've never heard of Harry Potter?" Hermione asked, putting her book down.

"Hey, I'm right here you know!" Harry said. I laughed at his expression.

"Well, no," I said explaining some things, "I mean, I just found out i was a Witch...What? Two days ago? One?" Hermione then gave me the same look as Ron. Right at that moment, i realized something. Where's Gaara? Crap! I looked around frantically, luckily Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione was reading her book, so they were too busy to look at me. I then felt a light tap on my shoulder. I slowly turned my head to look at whoever tapped my shoulder. I sighed in relief. It was Gaara.

"Jeeze! You seriously forget about anything! First the cat, then me? That's just cruel." Gaara said pouting. (AN: If you are wondering, her cat is with her luggage, so the people who bring everyone's stuff to Hogwarts have it)

"I'm so sorry Gaara! I guess that i was just so excited and all, please forgive me?" I whispered so that no one would hear me, giving him my best puppy-dog eyes **ever.** He sighed and looked away.

"Fine, whatever. But I will only forgive you if you don't let anyone sit on me, it's just plain awkward." I laughed and nodded. Everybody (Except Gaara) looked at me.

"Why did you just randomly laugh?" Ron asked laughing. I shrugged. Then Ron laughed some more, then I laughed, then _Harry _laughed, then Hermione laughed.

"Jeeze, what's with all the laughing?" Gaara asked. That just made laugh so hard that I had tears in my eyes. Soon enough I...Had to go pee. I sighed and told everybody that i was going to go and use the bathroom. They didn't even look up. Meanies. I slowly pushed open the sliding door that led into the hallway, which didn't have much people in it. I sighed once more and walked toward where the arrow said the bathrooms were. I _finally _ got there, since the train is _really _too long. I glanced at the boy's bathroom sign, and shuddered. Don't wanna make that mistake again... I looked away and pushed open the door that led to the lady's bathroom. As I was doing my business, the lights flickered out. I shrugged thinking that it was just something wrong with the train. I then walked out, only to come face-to-face with something that i _really _didn't want to see, and I then realized that the lights being out had _nothing _to do with the train.


	5. Chapter 5

Yesh! New chap! I'm happy about this one...

:)

I gasped as the lights went out, the only thing that allowed me to see was the moon. I was so surprized, I couldn't even register what was happening around me. But when I did, I screamed louder than I ever had. There was this, this _thing _in front of me, It's black cloak flaring out from behind it. I couldn't see it's eyes, but trust me, I could see he hands, if that's what you want to call them. All that was there was two hand bones. As he slowly approached me, my instincts kicked in and I kicked that thing in the jaw, (If he even has one) but it looked as if it wasn't even affected. I soon realized this, and quickly scurried away. I then reached for my wand that I had started to keep in my back pocket, only to realize that it wasn't there. I had left it with Harry. 'I hope Harry, Hermione and Ron were safe...' I thought, but saw that even more of those weird things were coming towards me, slowly blocking off all possible ways of escaping. So I sprinted through an opening, slightly confusing them, they had probably thought I would give up, those idiots! I rushed for the hallway, adrenaline running through my system. Excitement shone in my eyes, and I grinned, only to bump into two _more _of those thingys, and fall onto the ground. Jeez! What the heck? I whipped my head all around, and I saw that they were in a wide circle around me, and slowly closing in.. 'Crap!' I thought, clinching my fists and glaring at all of them, even though I knew that I've never been this scared in my entire life, not even when that rabid skunk tried to kill me...Ugh.. I looked up at all of them, and saw that they were much closer. I panicked, I didn't realize the tears in my eyes until they trailed down my cheeks. They were getting even closer, and I just.._dropped _the glare, replacing it with a mix of worry and dispair.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" I screamed, hoping that they would just turn around and disappear. But I knew that that would never happen. I not _that_ stupid.. They ignored me, coming closer still, if that was even possible. I then felt a wave of nausea, and completely lost it.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! NOW!" When I screamed the word 'now', I unconsiously lifted me hands up in the air, towards the closest _thing_, and the next thing I know, black and purple sparks, which, looked like black and purple water, engulfed it, and then all that was left of it was a small pile of ash. But I wasn't done yet. I did this to all of them, and eventually, there were small piles of ash where those things used to be. I widened my eyes, realizing what I had just done. I fell to my knees, and looked around, the lights still off, to make sure that no one had saw what I had done. Mom had told me not to show anyone, so I didn't plan to anytime soon. I stared at my hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, for what seemed like forever. I stayed like that for a while, before noticing that I should go back to my compartment, and make sure everyone was safe.

I slowly trudged back to our compartment, not noticing the train begin to move again. I had reached our compartment door. As I slid the door open, I found myself slammed against the hallway wall, with a wand pressed harshly against my throught.

"What the heck are you doing?" I yelled at the strange man who was holding the wand to my neck. I heard Hermione gasp.

"Professor Lupin! What are you doing? Shes our _friend_!" I mentally sighed. 'I like Hermione a lot more than I did. This...Lupin guy or whatever, quickly let go, and began to go on and on about how sorry he was. I sighed.

"It's okay, I mean, I would do the same- Harry?" Harry was laying on the floor, unconsious. "Harry!" I looked over at Ron, worried. "What happened?" Ron looked over at Lupin.

"A dementor came, and well, got him. I wouldn't worry, he'll be fine. The same's happened to my friend when I was young." Lupin said, answering my question. I looked at him confused as sat next to Hermione, who had the same worried expression as I.

"Wait, what's a Dementor?" Lupin sighed.

"A dementor is a...being which guards Askaban, a very important prison, from people trying to get in, or prisoners trying to get out. If threatened, of, if it just feels like it, it will literally _suck _the happiness out of you. They are dressed in a black cloak, and are made of bones. Oh, and they float." I nodded, borrowing one of Hermione's books about potions, and flipping through it, bored. After about five minutes, Ron whipped his head around to look at me.

"Wait...Where were you when all of this happened? I didn't think using the bathroom would take that long." Ron tilted his head at me. (Ron said this in a friendly way, him and Liz are friends)

"Well, I _did _use the bathroom," I muttered. "But when I stepped out, there was this Dementor, and I ran and hid in the girl's bathroom. When I peeked my head out, it was gone. So I came back. No harm done." I grinned at him. Just a little white lie...No harm done, right?


	6. Chapter 6

Me? A Witch? A Draco Malfoy Love Story Ch.6! I hope ya like it!

:DD

_THUMP!_

I groaned, a light pain running up and down my back..I then heard laughing.

"What?" I muttered groggily, my eyes glued shut. This made the laughing grow louder. I stretched out my arms and legs, groaning. "Ugh, shut up..." I eventually opening my eveys, realizing that I was laying on the floor, the faces of Harry, Ron, and Hermione gazing down at me with smiles on their faces. I had been asleep.

"Your awake." Harry stated.

"I can see that." I slowly sat up and yawned, while taking the hairbrush which Hermione held out to me, silently pointing out my horrible bedhead.

"We were about to wake you, up seeing that we will be at Hogwarts in about," Hermione paused, looking up at a clock on the wall. "Fifteen minutes." My eyes widened, and I jumped up.

"Crap! I haven't changed into my robes yet!" I exclaimed, gesturing to my jeans and long-sleevedAeropostale shirt. I then ran to my bag, grabbed my robes, and dashed out the door. I only made it a few steps before running right into someone, and falling backwards onto my behind, my robes strewn around me. "Owwwwwww...My butt hurts..." I muttered. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was-" I was cut off by a pale hand in front of my face. It took me a moment to register the fact that whoever I bumped into was trying to help my up. I quickly grabbed the said hand, and, it turns out that this person is _extremely _strong. Why? Because when the person pulled me up, I was literally _flung_ into their arms. I looked up, a blush obviously on my face.

"Draco?" He was looking away from me, a teensy little blush on his cheeks. (But Liz didn't notice) He quickly let go of me, and I stumbled back a bit. My embarrassment was quickly switched to anger when I saw what was the his other hand. **A flippin' empty Twizzler box.** "You...you..." He gazed down at me, since he was so much taller, his expression full of curiosity. I glared up at him, using as much 'Glare Power' (As Jared calls it) as possible. His face turned from curiosity to shock.

"YOU ATE ALL OF MY TWIZZLERS!" I jumped up and tackled him to the floor. I grinned maliciously.

"What are you-" Draco was cut off when I positioned myself to where my head was right above his head. I then made haking sounds, as if I were going to cough up a lugee.

"You...You wouldn't _dare." _I smiled.

"Why yes, yes I would." **_All part of the plan... _**I slowly let my spit travel out of my mouth, and slowly drift extremely close to his face, before sucking it back up into my mouth. I repeated it, silently enjoying the devestated look plastered on his face. I repeated this, over and over, while I silently and swiftly grabbed a metal rectangle with a rubber coating (Shaped like a handle) coating covering about one third of it out of my back pocket. Luckily Draco didn't notice, he was too scared. Haha, this was just _too _easy. I sucked up all my spit, and waited. Draco slowly slacked a little, let his guard down. So I striked. I quickly pressed the metal object onto his stomach.

"OW! What the hell?" I grinned.

"This," I said, pointing to the metal object, "Is what I call, 'The Evil Shocker of Doom'. 'Cause it shocks people. Duh. I got it when I was a brown belt in Karate!" With that I jumped up off of him, grabbed my clothes, and scurried off before I could see Draco's reaction, leaving him with that shocked expression. Yeah, I learned Karate and Tae Kwon Do, and even learned Japanese and Chinese in my spare time. Yes, I admit, I'm obsessed with Japan and China...

I pranced back to Harry, Hermione and Ron, where they were waiting, after I was done changing.

"Just in time!" I hollered, pushing open the sliding door and glancing at the clock which Hermonelooked at, and saw that there was only a few minutes to spare.

"Well _there _you are! Hermione over here was throwing a fit." Ron exclaimed, earning an "I was not!" and a slap on the arm from Hermione. I laughed as I saw that, and noticed Lupin was asleep. I only got to poke him a few times before an announcement on the intercom said that we were going to be at Hogwarts in a few short minutes. We all grabbed our bags (Except Gaara, of course), and headed out the door, Harry first, Ron second, Me third, Hermione fourth, and Gaara basically floated or whatever _inside_ of me, ya know? Ah, probably not. Well, as soon as we got out, since we were last, we heard gasps, and whispering, I could barely hear Hagrid (Harry told me about him) calling all of the first years to follow him.

"What's everybody whispering for?" I asked Ron quietly. He shrugged.

"I donno, maybe there was a- Woah..." Ron looked over in the crowd somewhere, mouth agape. I, confused, followed his line of vision. There, was Dumbledore standing, hands clasped together, all of the students not going anywhere near him, so it was obvious he was there.

"Hmm...Why's Dumbledore here?" I whispered. Everybody just stood there, and eventually it got really loud.

"QUIET!" I looked at Dumbledore, shocked. Everybody immediately shut up, except for was laughing at some of the students who fell to the ground, scared from Dumbledore's voice. I glared at him.

"ELIZABETH RIDELL?" Dumbledore yelled. My eyes widened and Harry, Ron, Hermione whipped their heads towards me.

"Eeep..." I muttered. I fast-walked up to Dumbledore, ignoring the obvious stares and whispers all directed towards me. When I finally got to him (Gaara right behind me), he gestured for me to follow him as he walked towards the castle- 'Wait, WHAT? Castle? What the heck? This place is HUGE!' I eventually tore my gaze away from the castle and saw that Dumbledore was way ahead of me. I had to practically run to catch up to him! When I got up to where he was, I was out of breath. 'Jeeze, this guy walks fast for his age...'

"Where are we going?" I questioned him. He looked at me and simply smiled.

"I just wanted to bring you to the Great Hall, since you not a first year student, but a third. Buttecnically, this _is_ your first year. So, you are going to wait at the Grand Hall doors, until the first years are put into their houses, then we will decide your house." I nodded, Mom and Dumbledore both told me ablut the four, completely different houses. I honestly had no clue which one I was going to be...

"We're here, Elizabeth." I was snapped out of my thoughts by Dumbledore. "Now wait here. As soon as these doors open," He nodded towards the giant doors-which I wasn't surprised by. "You walk in. Go straight towards us and you will see a teacher holding a black hat, with a small stood in front of her. All you have to do is sit on the stool, okay?" I nodded, slowly taking all of the information. I was about to ask why there will be a hat, but when I looked up, he was gone. I sighed, and waited for the huge wooden doors to open. I figured that it wouldn't take that long, but trust me, I was_wrong._

_30 minutes later_

_1 hour later_

"Ughhhhh...Kill me now..." I muttered, slumping to the floor.

"Oh quit whining, Jeeze." Gaara said, while I stuck my tongue out at him. We sat there for a while, 'till I felt something in my back pocket vibrate.

"What the heck...?" I wonder aloud, pulling out whatever it was. "My IPhone! YAY! Boredom has perished! Oh! Text from Jared. Jared?" I read it aloud. "Hey Liz, are you happy that you've got your phone? Yeah, 'bout that, I slipped it in your pocket, but got a few dirty looks from some old ladies..." I couldn't help but laugh. I replied, 'Hey Jar Bear! Your so lucky I wasn't in class or I would've killed you! So, what cha doin'?' "Message...Sent," I muttered. A few minutes later, he replied: 'Hmm,nuthin' much, just hangin' around...BUT I MISS MY WITTLE LIZZIE! Oh crappie, gotta go, our dog just had a little accident..' I couldn't help but laugh. I looked through my songs for a bit, and when I got bored I just turned down the volume and put it back in my pocket.

"Watashi wa totemo taikutsu okashiku yo!"(I'm so freaking bored!) I half-yelled as Gaara looked at me like I was stupid or something. Pssh, whats he talkin' about? I'm completely sane...Right? I then heard a creaking noise. It took me a while, but I soon saw that it was the door that opened. I scrambled up from my position and stood right in front of it, trying my best to conceal my nervousness. They slowly, _slowly_ creaked open, until they were all the way open- and everyone was staring at me. Again.

"Ohaiyo-shu no kami..." (Oh god) I swiftly walked towards a lady in green robes, who was holding the hat- just as Dumbledore had told me. I tried my best to ignore everybody's stares, but I just had to wave at Harry, Hermione and Ron. When I reached the lady, she told me that her name was Professor. McGonagall and I immediatly sat down. I felt her place something on my head, which I knew was the odd-looking hat. I nearly fell off of my chair when it-it _talked!_

'Hmm...Miss Elizabeth Ridell...Daughter of the famouse Vladimir, hm? Oh, this will be a hard one...Very sneaky...But very kind-hearted...Oooh, a smart one, too...Hm...What will it be...I know that Hufflepuff isn't for you...Perhaps Ravenclaw? No...Hm, either Slytherin or Gryffindor...Oh, you also know how to get what you want eh? But, you have that streak of boldness, bravery...Oh, I know."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers and clapping were heard, but Draco didn't look so happy.."WAIT!" The hat yelled. Everybody looked confused, and some gasps were heard. "SLYTHERIN! WAIT! Uh..Um...SLYFFINDOR!"

"Huh?"

MUAHAHAHAHAH FINISHED! Hope you enjoyed it! Also, if you have any ideas, tell me! :DD


	7. Chapter 7

Me? A Witch? A Witch? A Draco Malfoy Love Story-Chapter 7

'What the heck is...Slyffindor?' I wondered, I confused look written on my face. I blushed and regained my composure when I saw that everybody, and I mean _everybody_ was staring at me and whispering to each other. I began to freak out, and I looked for Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco. Harry, Ron and Hermione were easy, they were sitting at the same table, one decorated with maroon and maize flags. Draco was harder. I knew he wasn't in Gryffindor, so I looked in the others.

'Blue-flagged table?Nope...Yellow-flagged table? Nah. How 'bout that green-flagged table? Hmm...There ya are Mr. Draco Malfoy!' I thought happily. We locked eyes for a milli-second, before he turned around to (Very rudely) tell a guy around his age to, 'Shut up!', and the said boy flinched and turn back to his food, which he started to demolish with his mouth. I giggled quietly, suddenly feeling pity on the boy. I then groaned as I realized people starting to ask me questions, and I slowly back and smiled sheepishly.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore hollered, and I almost fell over in shock. In a quieter tone, one only the professors and I could hear. "Hagrid, take her to...The North-Eastern Tower. That will be her bedroom, which she will share with Patricia Sungale. Understood?" The man who I assumed was Hagrid stood, nodded, and walked over to us. I could _hear _his footsteps, and I had to look up to see his face, I was just a measly 5'2, unfortunately.

"Well then, foller me, then." He walked up, and I had to run/walk to catch up with him, ignoring all the stares, comments, and questions. Oh how I hated crowds...

"Ung, are we almost there?" I whined to Hagrid, who only laughed.

"Nope." I groaned loudly. Even though I took Track for a while, my legs ached and burned from all the walking we had to do. "How big _is_ this place?"

"Exactly Fifty-three acres, Ay think.." I muttered something along the lines of 'Stupid freakin' school, can't we just use brooms or somethin'? I feel as slow as a flippin' turtle.' and crossed my arms.

"Ugh, carry meeeee..." I groaned and jumped on his shoulders, which was _extremely _hard. I simply ignored his protests, and soon enough, I fell asleep.

"Wake 'er bottom up, will ya?"

"Five...More...Minutes..." He sighed. I felt myself falling, and then felt a pain in my back and bottom. Hagrid had thrown me off his back...

"YOW! MY BUTT! WHY'D YA DO THAT?" Hagrid ignored my question and simply announced,

"We'er here."

"Oh," I muttered. "Wait- THIS PLACE IS DISGUSTING! JUST LOOK AT ALL THE WEBS AND- WHAT IS THAT?"

"Oh why don' ya open tha door?" Hagid suggested. I cautiously stepped towards it. Reaching towards the handle, I slowly began to turn it, when the door slammed open, and I, being right in front of it, got hit in the head and thrown backwards.

"Why me?" I muttered as Hagrid bent down to help me but I swatted his hand away, telling him that I didn't need any help.

"Oh my gosh! I-I'm terribly sorry! A-are you o-okay?" A femine voice exclaimed. I sat up, holding my head, which hurt like a rabid monkey.

"Yeah, fine. Don't worry!" I said, grinning. I looked up to see a girl about the same age as me, with short blond hair in a small bob, and large brown eyes that seemed to expand whenever she looked at me. She put her hand out to help me up, and I gladly took it.

"My name is Patricia S-Sungale. It's a p-pleasure to meet you. Are y-you new here at Hogw-warts?" I smiled at the girl. She must be the shy type.

"Hey, I'm Liz Ridell. I'll be your roommate! And, yeah, I'm new, I just found out I was a witch! Heh.." We shook hands, and Hagrid soon left.

"Well, m-might as well get you p-patched up! Follow m-me." She led through the door, and I found out that the inside of the room was _nothing_ like the outside.

"WOAH! IT'S SO PRETTY!" I exclaimed, plopping down onto the black leather chairs, which were in front of a large flat-screen TV. There were two chairs to the sides, and one big leather couch which was in the middle. The carpet was white, and the fireplace was on. It felt much like home. Patricia laughed.

"Y-You look funny..." I soon chuckled with her.

"Now come _on_," Patricia said. "We've got to f-fix you up, r-right?" I laughed and nodded, as she took my hand and pulled me torwards a room, most likely the bathroom. When we went in there, I gasped. It was HUGE! The floor was white, while everything else furniture-wise was black. I saw some make-up, and hair supplies, as well as shampoo and such.

"Ooh! My bathroom stuff!" I yelled. They _had _brought her stuff! Patricia dragged me towards the counter, and began disinfecting it. I cringed.

"Hey, Patricia?"

"Call me Trisha, please."

"Um, Tricia, I can do this myself, Ya'know?" Tricia shook her head.

"My Mom's a n-nurse, and she taught me e-everything she knows. Also, that's quite a big gash, and I don't think y-you would be able to fix it up, you might c-cause an infection. And, again, I'm t-terribly sorry." She looked down in shame.

"H-Hey, don't worry, I've been through worse...It's okay!" Trisha smiled up at me.

"Okay, I g-guess. And, um, Liz?" Tricia said once she was done with my 'boo-boo' and it was all wrapped up.

"Yeah?"

"Whats that?" She gestured towards my curling iron and straightener. I gasped.

"You...You don't know what those are?" She shook her head. I grabbed her hand and pulled her torwards them. "This a curling iron," I said, putting it in her tiny hands. "It curls your hair using heat. And this," I gestured towards the Straightener. "Is a straightener. It, obviously, straightens your hair."

"Oh. I thought they w-were some kind of w-weapon..." I laughed, and she chuckled. "The rest of your stuff is in the bedroom." I nodded.

"Can I put them up later? 'Cause I'm tired..." She sighed.

"I guess, s-since we don't have classes tomarrow, they're is g-going to be a party." I nodded. Trisha then led me towards the bedroom. The carpet was white again, and both the beds were the same; White with black polka-dots. There was also another flat-screen, and my stuff was in a corner next to one of the beds, which I guess was mine. Trisha went into the bedroom to change into PJ''s, while I got changed in the bedroom. While I was rumaging through my suitcase, I found my picture of, Me, the whole band, and Mom. Jared had his arm wrapped around me, while the others were doing crazy poses, except T.J. Mom was next to me on the other side of where Jared was, smiling as if she had just won an award. I grinned and put it on the small desk next to my bed, I then got dressed, and layed on my bed, thinking of everybody back home, smiling. After a few minutes, I heard knockng at the door.

"Liz? A-are you done y-yet?" Trisha asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I just got done!" She opened the door and glided over to her bed (which was next to mine), and elegantly layed down.

"Wow," I said.

"What?"

"I just realized that you walk around as if you're a Princess or something..." Trisha smiled.

"Well, my Father was the owner of a b-business, and was very strict. H-He just taught me to be like this. I didn't m-mind though, I thought I was just like a l-little Princess. I still act all Princess-y now, even though my Father is up in heaven now...," She trailed off sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." I said sadly as well.

"Don't worry, he d-died of old age in his sleep. H-He was very happy, and t-that's all that m-mattered."

"What's it like?" I asked.

"H-Huh?"

"What's it like? Having a Dad. I never knew my Dad, so.."

"Oh," Trisha said. "It's nice, I g-guess. He died when I was young, so I don't r-remember much. But what I remember m-most is how he made Mom smile. I can make her smile l-like that, rarely," Trisha yawned.

"Lets go to bed now," I suggested, yawning myself. Trisha nodded, and we both fell asleep right away. Little did I know, Me and Trisha were closer than we thought...

YAYYYYY! DONE!

AUTHORS NOTE!

I have one thing to say. Answer this riddle! Here it is:

$$%%%***~~~~~~What starts with T, ends with T, and is full with T?~~~~~~***%%%$$


	8. Chapter 8

Me? A Witch? A Draco Malfoy Love Story-Chapter 8

Yay! This one didn't take me that long to upload! This is dedicated to scrottielottie, because he answered the riddle right! Yay! Go you! Well, anyways, back to the story. Hope ya like it! (If your wondering where gaara went, he's in 'Heaven', or what ever you waanna call it)

.com/albums/o477/zarastra_ is Trisha's dress

"Liz...Liz? C-Come on, you have t-to be at your first c-class early, so you can meet y-your Professor!" I groaned, and didn't move from my spot on the comfy mattress. I heard light footsteps leave the room, and I sighed in relief. I could sleep for a while longer. I slowly faded into unconsiousness.

SPLASH!

"HOLY COW-CHEESE!" I half-screamed, earning a 'Shh' from Trisha. I then grumbled, in a quieter voice, "What was that for? I'm soaked!" Trisha sighed.

"Y-You wouldn't get up."

"So you pour water on me?" Trisha looked guilty, and looked down at her hands, her bangs covering part of her face.

"E-Eh, I'm sorry Trish. I just don't particually like getting woke up so early. C'mon, I heard a bit of what you told me before the water incident, so let's go meet my first Professor," I said sheepishly. Trisha nodded and accepted my apology. I then began looking through my suitcase for my school schedule.

"Ah, here it is!" I exclaimed, holding up the sheet of paper. Trisha and I smiled while I read my schedule aloud. "Hmm, first period Herbology, Second, Charms, third, Care of Magical Creature, fourth, Lunch, YAY! Fifth, Potions, Sixth, DADA- Huh? What's DADA?" Trisha giggled.

"It s-stands for Defense A-Against the Dark Arts."

"Huh? Why would we need defense against dark-colored paints and stuff?" I questioned, completely serious. Trisha busted out laughing. She must've not usually laughed like that, because she blushed and covered her mouth.

"So...If that's not what it means, then what _does_ it mean." I was eagar to know now. She sighed.

"T-This is a bit hard to explain, b-but, u-um, well, basically it's teaching y-you how to defend yourself against evil or bad s-spells and wizards and witches. D-Do you understand?"

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p' "So, let's continue. Seventh, Divination, and last, Astronomy." I took a deep breath, that was one _long _sentence...Trisha looked behind her at something that I couldn't see.

"C-Come, we are going to b-be late if we don't hurry! _And_ the dance is tonight!"

"Okay, just let me get dressed, so we can go meet my Professors..." I sighed for the millionth time, grabbed some skinny jeans, a yellow shirt and a brown tank-top, and ran into the bathroom. About 5 minutes later I ran out of the bathroom, hair straightened, and PJ's in hands.

"Wow," Trisha exclaimed. "That was f-fast!" She walked up to me as I looked at her, a confused look in my eyes. Trisha then began inspecting me.

"Hmm," she mused. "You h-hair is straightened, n-not a lock out of place..No nose hairs, good," I gasped as she bent down to look up my nose. She just kept going... "You e-even have on some jewelry...Hm? No makeup?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I don't usually wear it..And...Just why were you inspecting me?" Trisha laughed.

"W-Well I have to make s-sure your perfect for the dance don't I?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Huh?" Realization dawned on me then. "OOOOH, I get it! I forgot about the dance! Is it, like, dance with a date?" Trisha nodded. I freaked out. "W-WHO AM I GONNA DANCE WITH? I'LL BE SITTING THERE THE WHOLE TIME! ARRG, THIS IS WHY I HATE DANCES!" I hollered loudly. "Wait...Who're _you _goin' with?" She blushed.

"E-Eh?" I grinned.

"C'mon, tell me!" I urged. "Please?" I gave her my signature puppy-dog eyes. Unlike Jared's, mine was just my eyes, not my whole face. Trisha sighed

"Okay, o-okay. Oliver Wood."

"Who's he?"

"He's a k-keeper for the G-Gryffindor Quidditch Team. This is h-his last year, s-so.."

"Oooh...Trisha's got a boyfriend." I have never, ever seen someone go that red, ever.

"E-E-EH?" I just laughed.

"Just kidding!" I said, walking towards the door while tossing my Pj's in the dirty clothes basket. Trisha followed me, still as red as a tomato, and as she fumbled with the keys, I groaned.

'_**Now I have to walk allll the way to my class...' **_When Trisha locked the door, I called her name.

"Y-Yes?"

"Um...Do we have to walk very far?"

"No, our c-classes are just around a few c-corners." I pumped my fist up in the air.

"YES!" Trisha then 'Shh'd' me.

"W-We have to be very q-quiet, okay?" I nodded. We then started walking to my first class, with Trisha leading the way.

DRACO'S POV~~~~

I glared at the walls. Pansy was to my left, practically destroying my eardrums, while Crabbe andGoyle were eating icecream's, smacking and chewing with their mouths open. I wanted to scream. I_really_ wanted to scream.

"I-I have to use the bathroom," I muttered, before running down a couple hallways and turning a few corridors. After a few minutes I stopped to catch my breath. "God they're so annoying! Hm, what to do..." It was then that I heard footsteps. '**_Hmm...'_**

LIZ'S POV~~~~~

I was admiring the carving on one of the pillars when Trisha stopped, and I ran right into her.

"Eh? Why'd you stop?"

"Shh," Trisha whispered. "Somebody's coming." I went quite and listened. I could distantly hear the sound of a guy talking.

"C'mon, l-let's go," Trisha said, walking down towards where we heard the boy.

"Why are we going _towards _him? He could be some kind of mass murderer!" Trisha only laughed.

"T-This is the way your first class is. L-Luckily me and you have the same c-classes."

"Oh..."

Soon after that I heard footsteps coming toward _us._

_"_Oh God, oh God, oh God, we're gonna get murdered..." Trisha just shook her head and giggled.

"Draco? Draco!" I yelled, glomping him. (Glomp is like tackling) Trisha just stood there, dumbfounded. "My wittle Draky!" I said, on his shoulders, shaking his head back and forth.

"Hey, get off of me!" Draco growled, blushing.

"Nah, I don't think I will." I stopped shaking him, but I was still on his shoulders.

"Uhm, L-Liz, I t-think we s-should g-get going..." Trisha said, wringing her hands. I nodded, feeling Trisha's awkward tension. Then I jumped off of Draco, and decided to mess with him a little more. So I quickly kissed him on the cheek, before skipping over to Trisha. Draco's face was indescribable. It was like a mix of shock, tiredness, shyness, and he was blushing like crazy. Oh, and his mouth was a little 'o'. I laughed.

"C'mon Trish." She nodded and followed me eagarly. Somehow, I wanted to kiss him. Odd.

"H-How did you d-do that?" Trisha exclaimed.

"Huh? Do what?"

"M-Make Draco blush like that!" I shrugged.

"I dunno, just tease 'em a little."

"Well, the t-thing is, no can one _ever _make him blush! N-Not even his evil l-little Fan-girl!"

"Whoop! I made an accomplishment! Fist-pump!" I said, smiling. "Wait, _Fangirl?"_ That smile turned to a frown as I felt a pang of...Jealousy.

"Y-Yes, but she is incredibly mean to p-people. She c-calls me names and makes f-fun of my stuttering..." When Trisha said this, I suddenly felt the need to hurt something. That feeling made me scared.

"Wah...W-Woah!" Trisha exclaimed yet again. "Your head is f-fine where I hit you with the door! And again, I'm s-sorry about that.."

"Huh?" I pressed my hand against my forehead. No sudden pain or anything. Maybe...Maybe this is another thing my 'Special' magic can do? Hm, I'm really beginning to like this magic...If I'm not allowed to do it in public, I can do it in private! Yeah!

"C-Cool, not even a m-mark!"

"Uh, I guess I'm a fast healer..." Trisha eventually let it go, and began asking questions about me, and me asking her the same kinds of questions.

"So, what was your Dads name?" Trisha asked.

"Uh, this may be quite weird, but...," I sighed.

"O-Oh, is he is jail or something?" I shook my head

"Nah. But he's," I lowered my voice to a whisper. "A bad Wizard..." Trisha seemed unfased. "Aren't you like, freaked out or something?" She shook her head.

"My F-Father was a bad Wizard, too. But he was very k-kind to us. He was Voldemort's U-Uncle."

"HOLY CRAP!"

"W-What?"

"We're...We're...RELATED!"

"But, W-Why, How?" Trisha had a confused look in her eyes.

"Well, uh, my Dad is Volemort's Brother!" I whispered, Trisha face was funnier than Draco's. "So that means we're...Uh...Huh. I honestly don't know." (AN: I donno what they are, either! If you know, or have a clue, then telllll meeee!) Trisha was dumbfounded.

"Huh? I-I don't know why I've never met you before...So... This means that your Father is Vladimir Riddle, and we're...Related?" I nodded slowly.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p', then glomped her. (Tackle/hug)"YAY! Relative! We're best BUDDEHS!" Trisha laughed, and we continued walking, arm in arm. A while later, we finally got to my homeroom. We were outside, next to the greenhouses. Trisha knocked on the door, while I held my schedule. We heard a "Just a minute!" come from inside the greenhouses, and soon after that, the door opened, revealing a short, plump older lady with curly-ish brown-grey hair. Her frayed hat and robes were covered in dirt. I smiled.

"Nice ta meet you." I said, offering my hand, which she gladly took.

"Hello Ms," She glanced down at a paper she had in her hands, "Ridell. I am Pomona Sprout. But you will inform me as Professor Sprout." I nodded. Professo Sprout began dusting herself off. "I'm dearly sorry about my clothes, I've been handling Mandrakes all day. Well, scurry off then." Me and Trisha then shuffled away toward our own little common room, or so Trisha called it.

"So," I asked Trisha, "What's a Mandrake?" She shuddered, as if recalling abad memory.

"You'll f-find out soon...Ugh. W-Well, anyways, the dance is in," Trisha checked her clock on her wrist. "Three h-hours." I nodded cheekily.

"Well let's get ready!" I yelled, pulling her into the bedroom. "Don't cha have a dress?" I asked Trisha. She nodded. "Is it pretty?" Another nod. "Well c'mon, put it on! Hey, that rhymed..." Trisha laughed as I went back into the living room to let her get dressed and shut the door. I sat down on the leather couch, tapping my foot on the floor. Soon later, the door creaked open and revealed Trisha in a long flowing golden gown, which contrasted well with her dark brown hair.

"Wow! Where did you get that?" I asked. Trisha shrugged her left shoulder.

"It was a p-present from my mom." Trisha then grinned. "Now you h-have to put on a dress." I sighed. I had told Trisha that I didn't like wearing dresses, just looking at them.

"Fine." I ran into the bedroom and shut the door. As I was wandering to my suitcase, I saw Keylahlah laying on my bed. I smiled and pet her, then I began looking through my suitcase for one of the many dresses Mom had packed for me. I took out the first one I found. It was light blue (But darker in some places from the light), and ended right above my knees with black lace patterns starting at my belly button and went down to the end, with extra lace around the bottom. This one was my favorite. I put it on as fast as I could, and ran out the door barefoot.

"Ahhhh...P-Pretty..." Trisha said as I laughed.

"It's not much, I mean..." I trailed off looking to the side, blushing. "Oh!" I exclaimed. "We're not done!" I pulled Trisha into the bathroom. "We still have to style our hair and put on some makeup!" Trisha sighed.

"But, um, I thought that, p-perhaps we could use a s-spell that will automatically put on your m-makeup?" Trisha said it like she was asking if she could.

"Really? That'd be amazing! How'd you learn it?"

"W-Well actually my Mother t-taught me how to use it..."

"Cool..." I said.

"I also have t-this book full of d-different spells. They a-are quite random, t-though. Y-You could borrow it if y-you'd like." I nodded.

"That'd be fun. Then we could pull pranks on Draco!" I said, grinning. "Well then, let's use that spell!" Trisha nodded as we walked up to the mirror.

"O-Okay, all you have to d-do is think of what kind of m-makeup you want, then it will be t-there."

"Okay, will do!" I then closed my eyes and concentrated. I thought of some silver eyeliner, black mascara, a little beige lipstick, and some concealer. I heard Trisha mumble a few words.

"O-Okay, you can open your eyes n-now..." I did as told and came face-to-face with, of course, my reflection.

"Wow, it worked! Now I know to never doubt Ms. Patrisha Sungale!" I exclaimed, laughing. Even Trisha laughed. "Okie dokie," I said, putting one hand on my hip. "It's _your _turn to use the makeup spell...Thingy." Trish laughed and mumbled the same words under her breath and it happened to her, too. Hers looked really natural. A dash of concearer, no lipstick, just a little lipgloss, dark brown mascara, and that was it. I could tell what kind of makeup she was using and how much because me and Mom would always play this game, Mom would go put on makeup, and I'd try to guess what makeup she was wearing, and how much. It was pretty easy, and quite simple.

"_Now _we have to do our hair, then we can go! Wait, do you have a spell for this too?" I asked.

"W-Well, actually.."

"Your kidding."

-15 MINUTES LATER~~~~

"A-All done!" Trisha said, making me open my eyes once again.

"YAY! Just how I wanted it! Nice and casual!" My raven hair was in a neat little bun that was centered perfectly on my scalp. "Thanks, Trish."

"No p-problem Elizabeth."

"Trisha," I whined, "I asked you to call me Liz...!" She simply laughed. Trishas' hair was just slightly curled. Trisha and I both just wanted to be semi-casual.

"Okie dokie," I said, smiling. "Let's get outta here!" Trisha eagerly nodded as I went to go get Keylahlah some food. '**Ugh, just thinking of food makes me hungry...Luckily we're gonna be eating at the dance...Oh! That reminds me! I...Don't have a date. Aw skittly-biscuits!" (AN: I honestly say that all the time... .) **As soon as I put the cat food into Keylahlahs' bowl, she appeared out of nowhere (Scaring the crap outta me), and immediatly started eating.

"Keylahlah, your gonna get all pudgy if you eat too fast. But I lurve pudgy kitties!" I giggled and walked to the door, where Trisha was waiting patiently.

"C-Come on, let's go!" Trisha said eagerly. She seemed all jittery. Oh...I see...

"Why ya so giggly, eh?" I ask her, grinning mischievously. I already knew the answer, though. Trisha then put her hands up in defense.

"I-I-I don't know w-what your t-t-talking about!" I chuckled.

"Aw, come on, it's obvious, you like this Oliver Wood guy, don't cha?" Trisha became stiff, but then slightly relaxed.

"Y-Yes, I admit it. Just d-don't tell him, a-alright?" I nodded.

"Don't worry, Trish! Now anyways, let's go to that dance and have some funnnn!"

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! READ IT, OR YOU SHALL PERISH!

MUAHAHAHHAHA! DONE! Finally! Did ya like it? I know, I know, I haven't uploaded in a while, I'm sorry...*Puppy dog eyes* Hahaa, well, just one more thing. Actually, two. First, you see that girl in the pic with the blue dress?(.com/albums/y356/RawrGorg3ous/Spring%) Well, that's NOT Liz. But the dress is the dress Liz is waring to the dance. The golden dress is obviously Trishas'.


End file.
